


Life and Love (Viktuuri Oneshot Collection)

by AvyTan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humor, Latin music, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nightclub, Oneshot collection, Public Hand Jobs, Reminiscing, Romance, Sensual Dancing, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, gay dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyTan/pseuds/AvyTan
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri discover varieties of ways (and reasons) they could only love each other more. It's moments whether accidental or destined that coils them closer to each other.(Collection will include ficlets and drabbles.)





	1. They Once Were...

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case someone recognizes this oneshot from another writing site, it does belong to me but from Wattpad @AllBeautyDestroyed. I just decided to share this on here (and many other new works to come) since Wattpad has practically become a desert. >3>
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and practically yanked him into the train. He was a little too eager to experience his first ride on such manner of transportation.

"Oh, it's not as crowded as you made it seem," Viktor commented, marble blue eyes glancing around the space as if the inside of the train was the eighth wonder of the world.

Yuuri sighed and pulled Viktor to take a seat once the train moved.

"Yeah, for _now_ ," Yuuri grumbled, pouting at the reality of riding a train in Japan. "Once we get farther into the city, it starts to get cramped."

"This is so exciting!" Viktor ignored Yuuri's negativity. He turned in his seat, watching landscape pass by, until he's distracted by a group of teen's laughter. He saw that they were able to stand while riding the train, and so Viktor was determined to do the same. He suddenly stood and grabbed onto the handle, only to stumble when the train made a rough turn.

"Careful!" Yuuri caught him by the wrist to keep his balance. Viktor laughed and Yuuri rolled his eyes with a smile, letting go of him. Viktor was like a curious child at the moment, way too excited about a train ride Yuuri was too familiar with. Seems riding trains wasn't a common way to move about in Russia, at least not for Viktor...

Viktor wore that loving smile the whole ride, even if they waited in silence. And, soon, Yuuri caught himself smiling too. His coach's excitement can be annoyingly contagious sometimes. That's the effect Viktor had on Yuuri - and everyone else. Fortunately that sparkle in Viktor's eye was enough to help Yuuri's tolerance steady while riding such a generic train ride.

And for that simple reason, it only made Yuuri love Viktor Nikiforov even more.

***

"Wow!" Viktor was laughing five minutes later as he was now part of the tight crowd on the train. His grip on the handle tightened and chuckled down at Yuuri, who sat wisely on his seat right in front of him.

"You weren't kidding," Viktor said and Yuuri raised a brow of 'I told you so.'

"Now you're stuck standing for another ten minutes," he teased, laughing as Viktor straightened himself after someone accidentally bumped into him when the train slowed to a stop.

Many stepped off, allowing some breathing room for a nice ten seconds before more stepped in to fill the bald spots. Yuuri looked around, seeing if there were any riders who would need his seat more. No one looked bothered, until he heard a struggling cough and tilted his head to find an elderly woman.

Her grip on the pole was weak, he could tell. But he was more disappointed that the woman sitting in front of her wouldn't even glance up from her phone to notice.

Viktor turned to Yuuri when he stood from his seat. He watched as Yuuri frowned and reached his hand towards an elderly woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Yuuri called and the lady looked at him.

Yuuri gestured to his empty seat, offering his helping hand towards her.

"Please." Yuuri held onto Viktor's shoulder for balance, while Viktor couldn't help but stare at Yuuri as this was happening.

The lady smiled in relief and didn't hesitate to take his hand. People made way for her to carefully walk over and take a seat. She huffed wearily, patting the back of Yuuri's hand before letting go.

"Thank you, dear."

Yuuri nodded and found his grip on the same handle Viktor held onto, just above his fingers. Viktor noticed his balance quaking so he discreetly sneaks his free hand around Yuuri's waist, right under his coat.

"Viktor..."

"It's okay, let go," Viktor whispered at his ear, assuring him with a gentle tug. Yuuri blushed to feel his lips brush at his ear, tickling him sweetly. He hesitated at first but soon decided to lean against Viktor as he felt his fingers slipping, though he grabbed onto a free spot of the nearby pole so his weight wasn't completely on Viktor.

Normally, Yuuri wasn't worried about being public with Viktor, but due to them being in a semi-conservative place, Yuuri had to be the bad guy and limit his affections with Viktor - who, by nature, is a _hands on_ kind of man, whether it's on or off the ice. It's like Viktor couldn't live a day without touching Yuuri, even if it's a simple kiss to his cheek, holdings hands, a longing embrace, or a sweet touch to Yuuri's blushing cheek as he loves to stare into those appealing brown eyes.

Yuuri seemed trouble to be able to feel him smiling as Viktor leaned his cheek at the crown of his head. Viktor sighed and turned his lips at his ear again.

"Yuuri, you are so kind."

His brown eyes widen a fraction as he felt a tickle at the nape of his neck.

"Just being human," Yuuri said cooly when he was close to shivering as Viktor's fingers slid lower, now resting at his hip.

"Then you must be the only one here."

Yuuri winced at the delicious shiver through his entire being. Hearing Viktor's husky voice always melted his heart.

"Not true. You're kind too, Viktor."

A chuckle tickled his neck again as Viktor kissed the back of his head, and that was one of Yuuri's many weaknesses. Yuuri slightly turned his head, his temple grazing with silver hair, and almost forgetting where they were as the desire to kiss Viktor's smiling lips became wild.

The train suddenly made another quick turn, throwing some riders off balance along with Yuuri. His pulse raised now as Viktor slyly pulled him forward to have his chest pressed at his back. Viktor had him trapped now: a hand draped across Yuuri's belly to keep him steady, and just desperately have Yuuri closer. If it wasn't for the crowd moving around them, Yuuri would've tried wiggling out of his grasp, but Yuuri soon saw that...no one seemed to care.

No one noticed when Viktor kissed behind Yuuri's ear, or how Yuuri reacted by slowly grinding back against Viktor.

"Yuuri..."

And there it was. The dominance in Viktor's voice, a warning of desire, _almost_ shatters Yuuri's control to let his head fall back into Viktor's shoulder and yield his neck. It tamed him and it was the most pleasant sensation Yuuri could ever imagine.

The train slowed to the next stop, their next stop, and snapped Yuuri out of his daze. The train's door opened and Yuuri let go of the pole, realizing he gripped so tightly that his palm stung from the pressure he applied around it, and took Viktor's hand to guide him out of the train.

They went past the crowd and around an abandoned hallway Yuuri knew was away from the public. Without checking to see for any curious eyes, Yuuri yanks Viktor around the wall and pushes him into the wall.

It's been long - _too long_ \- since they've had a moment of real privacy.

Arms around his neck, Yuuri desperately kissed his lover and Viktor eagerly obliged, fighting a moan once he opens for his tongue, by pulling Yuuri against him as close as he possibly could. They'd occasionally pull away shortly to take a breath before connecting once more. Gradually grinding and rolling their hips, they clearly felt each other's arousal and their lust could only darken. Viktor's hands lost control roaming his lover like a lost treasure he just recovered; one hand gently cradled at the back of Yuuri's neck while the other fell low at his back to eventually grip what was his. Yuuri could only tangle his fingers through his silver hair, taking in the privilege of knowing he could this much to Russia's ice prince with a kiss.

"I... love you," Yuuri whimpered through the kiss, and it was enough to make Viktor pull away. (Also, to help cool them off since Viktor was a flinch away from touching Yuuri much, _much_ more intimately...)

It wasn't a habit for Yuuri to declare his feelings when Viktor was the one always drowning him with loving words. Hearing Yuuri say those words in such a vulnerable way, almost to the point of crying, shook Viktor entirely that he almost felt sorry for stealing this man from a girl she could've fallen in love with at some point.

Instead of responding the obvious, Viktor simply hugged Yuuri, the matching rings on their hands pinged as Viktor curled his fingers with Yuuri's and briefly pressed them at his heart.

"Viktor?"

_My Yuuri..._

Yuuri pulled back to see Viktor kissing the back of his hand. The color of Viktor's eyes looked like the translucent waves of the ocean's shore in this light.

"Let's go home, moya lyubov," Viktor said simply and Yuuri nodded right away. Hearing him speak Russian was the beat to his heart, just as Viktor squirms to Yuuri's perfect Japanese.

They stepped out of the empty hallway, Viktor walking out first. Usually when this happened, he was to walk a few steps ahead of Yuuri in order to not make them obvious. But this time, Yuuri decided to break his own rule.

Viktor winced to suddenly feel his hand entangled, with Yuuri happily walking at his side. Yuuri even leaned his head on his shoulder, sighing out with a smile on his lips.

"Yuuri, didn't you say...?"

"I don't care," Yuuri sung proudly, nuzzling into Viktor's neck this time and kissed the bit of revealing skin. "Let them look."

With a kick jump to his poor, miserable heart (begging for mercy at Yuuri's ridiculous adorableness), Viktor branded a 'thank you' kiss on Yuuri's forehead. He proudly tightened his hold on Yuuri and walked together through the glancing crowds, happily talking and laughing at their own silly jokes.

_My beautiful Yuuri._

**♥**


	2. Off the Ice an Onto the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had the perfect skill to move like that on the ice with confidence, seducing every innocent mind out there...
> 
> But what about on wood floors?

After a day fulfilled by sightseeing in Barcelona, Yuuri could say he was content. That was until he'd misplaced that darn bag of nuts. Such a thing bothered him enough that it ruined a bit of his fun day with Viktor - and his chance to relax before competing the next day...

Their silent walk back to their hotel was like a wall between them and Yuuri couldn't shake off the guilt, until he deliberately surprised even himself when he decided to gift Viktor a matching ring. Viktor was just as surprised even if his calm and collected reaction didn't show it. Because of that, out of pure anxiety, Yuuri threw out the 'real' reason behind his gift.

An _omamori_ , a good luck charm, is what he called it.

To Viktor, it was a gift of engagement. When Yuuri requested him to say something for good luck, Viktor was inwardly inclined to say a vow instead. After all, in Russia, it was common to wear an engagement ring plus the wedding band on the right hand. But he couldn't tell little Yuuri that, not while he was already quivering with nerves like a helpless kitten.

And so that wrapped up their night. Yuuri successfully made up his mishap of misplacing pricey treats - at least _he_ felt it necessary, especially since they had walked back thrice as happy after having dinner, arms slung around one another's shoulder and waist. The weight on their hands was new and Yuuri loved the moments he caught Viktor smiling at the glistening metal hugging his finger.

They were finally reaching their hotel when Yuuri paused in front of a nightclub at the sound of Latin music. He recognized the genre a bit as he's heard former competitors dance to it for their programs or while watching online. The Latin genre was generally exciting, fun and just enjoyable that even Yuuri learned some of the dancing style at some point.

The doors to the nightclub suddenly opened as two giggling girls stepped out, allowing him to confirm his memory as he smiled at the sound of cumbia music booming throughout the building. He saw the crowds of cheerful people laughing and having the time of their lives moving about the dance floor. They always looked like they were celebrating a special event - without the need of alcohol - which was the beauty of Latin music. Yuuri was drawn in by the environment that he even took a step forward to walk inside when the doors to the nightlife suddenly closed and snapped him awake.

At that moment, he wondered. _Would Viktor...?_

"Yuuri?"

He turned at his name and jumped where he stood. "Ah-sorry!"

"What is it?"

Viktor was about to walk back to him but Yuuri waved his hands around to stop him.

"I-It's nothing!" Yuuri caught up to him instead, apologizing once more for stopping out of nowhere. He led the way but Viktor paused shortly to glance back to Yuuri's point of interest, curious.

***

Yuuri closed the hotel door behind him and stayed there for a moment to think. Viktor was already removing his coat and scarf when he realized Yuuri wasn't making any sound. Looking over his shoulder, he made instant eye contact with Yuuri. The look on his face clearly expressed the need to say something, but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Victor spoke up, turning around to him this time. "Not feeling well?"

Yuuri shook his head and felt himself spinning the new band on his finger with his thumb. He recalled Viktor saying he was tired back at the shopping center, but Yuuri knew Viktor only said that so he wouldn't feel forced to find that misplaced bag, and so he could rest early for the next day.

But Yuuri wasn't tired and he could fairly say that neither was Viktor.

"V-Viktor, are you really tired?"

His question caused Viktor to tilt his head and furrowed his brows in thought.

"Honestly no, but we have to rest for tomorrow," Viktor said the facts but saw the disappointment in Yuuri. " _Right_?"

"Well...I-it's still early and..." Yuuri could feel his anxiety slowly creeping up on him. But, _dammit_ , he really wasn't ready for bed! Yuuri wanted to experience music in Barcelona, but he also knew that if he stayed quiet now, it'll just make him feel worse and regret it later. Plus, it was only close to six in the evening. The night was still young!

"Do you..." Yuuri paused, straightened himself and smiled shyly at Viktor. "Do you want to go somewhere fun for a bit? It's nearby - just a block away!"

His sudden invitation made Viktor stare back in awe. Today was unusual for someone like Yuuri to be fishing for more fun, especially when they just returned from spending a _fun_ day in beautiful Barcelona already - and when they both should clearly be resting.

"As a coach, I say _absolutely_ not," Viktor stated firmly but felt a piece of his heart break when Yuuri's sweet smile slowly fell into a frown.

 _Ah, dam..._ He realized Yuuri's always lecturing him to be himself and there he goes pressing on his coaching role. How dare Viktor say no to that? And after receiving Yuuri's generous and _heartfelt_ gift?

" _BUT_... I'm curious to what your definition of fun is."

Yuuri's eyes lit up immediately at Viktor's final response and Viktor swore to never forget how quickly he was able to turn Yuuri's disappointment with excitement. It was beautiful, that delighted smile could probably light up a portion of darkness from Viktor's past. With a chuckle he picked up his coat but Yuuri ran over to stop him.

"You won't need that," Yuuri said with a smile, taking the garment from Viktor to lay it down on the bed. "It will be a bit warm where we're going already."

He removed his coat and scarf as well, carelessly throwing it across the room and missed the foot of the bed, before taking Viktor's hand and led him out the building again.

 _What a softie I am_.

Yakov would definitely criticize him as a coach if this gets out.

***

" _Agua de Luna_?" Viktor read out the glowing name above the nightclub before being pulled inside by Yuuri. They had barely entered the establishment and rhythmic music surrounded them, already influencing a bounce to their step as they squeezed through the crowds.

Certainly, Viktor wasn't expecting a Latin nightclub, but it was Barcelona after all. And these Spaniard people sure knew how to move. No lie, it was definitely getting warmer.

Yuuri continued to pass through, tightening his grip on Viktor's hand as people were dancing even off the floor. They dodged some swingers and eventually found a spot for the two to soak in the place. The room was dark with the exception of flashing lights around the dance floor and dim, changing lights behind the bar at a corner. The ceiling twinkled with lights as well, as if they were looking up at the stars.

And then there was the music. The style went from salsa to merengue then to cumbia - cumbia seeming to be popular by cheers erupting at the genre.

To Viktor, the environment was new yet beautiful while Yuuri was enthralled by the familiar Latin style. Women and men shared the floor, twirling and twisting, skillfully maneuvering around without bumping into one another. The movements were quick and sometimes slowed as some couples grinded against each other, depending on the pace the music provided.

Viktor became so absorbed that he momentarily imagined being in that crowd, with Yuuri moving around like those women were, sensual and bittersweet. Of course, Yuuri had the perfect skill to move like that on the ice with confidence, seducing every innocent mind out there...

But what about on wood floors?

Viktor ripped his attention away when he felt a squeeze to his hand and realized Yuuri still held on to him, fingers curling together this time. He could tell Yuuri was excited as his head bobbed slightly to the music. Viktor chuckled, knowing what Yuuri wanted at the moment but was probably too afraid to ask. And so Viktor quickly studied the movements of the dancers - slightly bent knees, moving of the hips, small steps, easy enough - before taking the initiative and began pulling Yuuri towards the floor, startling him out of his trance.

Yuuri was probably panicking, maybe yelling something at Viktor's back. He could be worried that two men are about to join experts on foreign grounds. Whatever it was Yuuri may be spluttering, Viktor could ignore it due to the high volume in the club. Besides, Barcelona was, luckily, a place of anti-homophobes; the law protected them from disapproving eyes and ignorant voices.

They finally found a safe spot on the floor and Viktor turned to face Yuuri, placing his hands at his hips and pulled him close before a twirling couple bumped into him.

"You know how to dance to this?" Yuuri asked as loud as he could, their faces inches apart, and Viktor could only make out his words by reading his lips.

With a shrug, Viktor smirked. He gently pushed Yuuri a few steps back and began to demonstrate by slightly bending his knees, making his hips move left to right as he made small few steps to the left and then to the right.

"Just feel the music!" Viktor yelled in a grin as he encouraged Yuuri with a tug of his hands before taking one in his own. "Do what you do on the ice - make music with your body - but now on this floor!"

Yuuri stared in surprise as Viktor started to dance like he belonged in Spain, before he finally moved on his own. A shy smile spread wider as Viktor placed his free hand to Yuuri's waist and flowed with the crowd. They could either move sideways or circle around each other, as the style went. The DJ fortunately kept the music in merengue _-_ styled mix for a while longer, which helped them sharpen their feet, now quick-stepping after discretely glancing at the others for an added lesson, and were soon one with the crowd.

Viktor went up a level and briefly switched to an open position, stepping away from Yuuri, where both could make separate turns without letting go of each other's hands. During some of these turns, the two even attempted to twist and tie their handhold into intricate pretzels and then back into a closed position. Of course, there were moments one or the other messed up the turns, but they always laughed it away. Because they were just having fun; so much fun that Yuuri had to request the bartender to keep his glasses safe because they kept sliding off the bridge of his nose.

They were at the right place to squeeze out their pent up energy, with their shared love from the sound of music. These two skaters knew the feeling of producing music as they skated to their program, but music from Spain? It was like reverse possession, a rare type of fire lighting up a new charge of energy to control the host rather than the contrary.

They were panting after minutes of shuffling around, sweating profusely, yet pressed at each other to avoid separation. If it wasn't for their athleticism, they'd surely be fighting for oxygen. Pressing their foreheads together, Viktor now kept a steady hand at Yuuri's hip, caressing the flex of muscle, while the other was placed low at his back, which only coiled heat within his core. Viktor bit his lip as he became seethingly turned on by the pleasing surprise of how secretly skilled Yuuri was at swaying and shaking his hips in such a timely manner ( _and_ because they rolled hips against one another once in a while).

Yuuri was just as absorbed. He would generally avert his eyes from Viktor's since his heart couldn't take the charm within those blue eyes hiding behind silver bangs, yet he was smiling in the darkness the entire time. He felt like the helpless woman bewitched by the playboy and couldn't help but blush. He loved the way Viktor smelled, loved the way he angled his head so their cheekbones touched... _loved_ the way he could tease Viktor by brushing his lips with his.

At the contact, Yuuri's hand gripped tighter on Viktor's shoulder while the other went to his bicep, which soon lowered to take the hand at his back and curled his fingers with Viktor's. The hand at Yuuri's hip went around his waist again and Yuuri's heart fluttered at the heat they now shared as Viktor tilted back to brush the tips of their noses together, just shy of pecking those pouting lips.

The DJ suddenly switched the music style, and the instant switch of pace threw Viktor off for a bit while Yuuri flushed, as he knew this style was _**way**_ more intimate. Viktor looked around and saw couples practically becoming one with each other. They flowed around, a three-step with a Cuban hip motion, followed by a tap including a hip movement.

 _Oh wait,_ Viktor thought with a furrow of his brows. _Isn't this-?_

"This is _bachata_ ," Yuuri informed huskily at Viktor's ear and began morphing his body's position to the current style: one hand caressed the back of Viktor's neck while the other took a turn on his hip. This delectable touch made Viktor's breath hitch and couldn't help but copy his hand positions (after recovering from the way he pronounced that Spanish word...)

"Preferably, this requires a _closer_ embrace," Yuuri invited Viktor closer so he could slide a leg between Viktor's thighs, as he was to lead the dance this time. He was about to teach his own coach a thing or two. "Basically, this style is more...sensual."

Yuuri's voice caused Viktor to let out a shaky breath, the tone so alluring that it fondled with every bit of his sweet spots.

"J-Just follow me." Yuuri's stutter, a sign of his confidence near to crumbling, made Viktor love him to another extreme and just a possible tad more to see that cute red stripe of blush across his cheeks.

They started slow at first, with soft movements of the hips, contrary to their previous dancing. This had a bit of a bounce to the steps as well (moving the body up on the beats and down again); they'd move about in a small square (side, side, forward, side, side and back) with a tap of their foot with each beat.

Viktor felt the soothing hand at his neck slide up to his hair and pulled away slightly to catch a glimpse of Yuuri. It was like a bolt of lightning struck him to find brown eyes fogged with lust, clearly wanting Viktor to know his current state. Yuuri then quickly wiped sweat from his face, brushing the fringe of hair away from his forehead in the process to expose the underlying goddess - _yes, goddess_ \- he's developed on the ice. His face was beautifully flushed and dark eyes half-lidded as their bodies suddenly picked up the pace to the rhythm of the next song.

Yuuri finally noticed Viktor's crystallized stare and only charged his confidence into licking his lips, as well as taking a step closer against him. Viktor's eyes (and lower half) twitched to this sight and brought his hand around Yuuri's neck to cup his blushing cheek.

"Oh... _der'mó_..." Viktor hissed in Russian so the one torturing him wouldn't understand, only to be shoved off the edge when Yuuri leaned into his touch and tilted his head to shower his palm with endearing kisses.

_Eros... This is my Yuuri?_

They could only gaze into each other, feeding desire and longing as if they imprinted. This dance started with a tutorial but now they were all about synchronizing their bodies, rolling their hips together with quick footwork, purposely luring one another closer and wouldn't dare parting as if an inch apart meant fire to their backs.

Of course, these movements had consequences for anyone who danced to the authenticity of bachata. Both were aware of their bodies' reactions as they intensified their hard arousals with slow and delicate buckling of their hips. Viktor wished to worship this man, thus started by brushing a hand down Yuuri's chest, listening to his sweet moans as Viktor's finger pads traced the shape of his torso and paused just above the belt, under his navel.

Yuuri closed his eyes in frustration and tapped Viktor's forehead with his, begging for his hand to continue. He hoped for Viktor to tease the rump in his pants - _just a few more inches_ _lower_ \- only to gasp when that hand instead went around his waist towards his hip, lowering to grope his swaying behind and kept it there.

Yuuri loved Viktor and knew what he did was either out of chivalry, or because Viktor purposely wanted him to beg. Whatever it was, it snapped something in his collected self.

Pent up, Yuuri yanked at the belt loop of Viktor's pants, demanding more friction, more connection, and leaned in to brand a bossy bite to his tightened jaw, licking the salty skin apologetically after. Viktor felt his heart swell to this unimaginable intimacy - public at that - and leaned back to simply press his forehead against Yuuri's again, only to be beaten to the punch of his wishful intentions when Yuuri angled his head and pulled Viktor in for a kiss, gently nipping at his lower lip.

_Not Eros, but the Devil himself._

It started gentle at first since Yuuri realized what he had just done was acted on his own accord, probably testing Viktor, but he didn't quite care at this point. He smiled when Viktor opened for his tongue, gasping into the kiss. Yuuri's hands fell to the sides of Viktor's neck before brushing back up to his hair, while Viktor's hands groped and placed pressure down on Yuuri's ass, rolling him against himself. Viktor repeated this a couple times to let Yuuri know that what he was currently doing to his body was dangerously addictive.

Bachata music continued playing - _thank the heavens_ \- and despite the foreign language, the feel to the singer's voice, the sound of the delicate instruments, the two were influenced a deep need to show their love to the world.

Viktor grunted and suddenly flipped Yuuri around to have his back lined securely at his chest, and of course, have Yuuri's teasing behind rock at his groin. Viktor held Yuuri close with needy hands falling at his belly, the tips of his fingers just sneaking shy under the waistband of his pants; meanwhile a panting Yuuri desperately grabbed Viktor's hips to guide his movements, but he suddenly eased the force as Viktor moved exactly the way he wanted. While Viktor buckled forward, Yuuri grinded back to return the favor...

"Sorry, Yuuri," Viktor said close to his ear, smirking as he took the lead now. Yuuri leaned his head back on his shoulder in question.

"I actually knew how to dance to this," Viktor admitted, referring to the bachata style, and kissed Yuuri's exposed neck, tempted to leave a possessive mark, before peppering kisses on his way back up to his ear. "You say a _sensual_ dance and so I just wanted to see your Eros in action - but I got _so much_ _more_."

Yuuri chuckled, tilting his chin up and managed to kiss the corner of Viktor's mouth. This caused a short falter in Viktor's movements but picked up quickly, until he felt a hand slithering at his inner thigh. Yuuri had snuck his hand behind his back and bit his lip as his fingers now traced along the length of Viktor's tight erection, putting more pressure the lower he went and squeezed promptly.

A startled, shaky gasp.

" _Blyad_ '."

It was Yuuri's turn to smirk. He's done enough to Viktor in the past to understand basic Russian curse words, but to hear a broken moan from Viktor's pretty little mouth was the perfect wring to the space Yuuri had left in his own pants.

Viktor snatched that daring hand and suddenly pulled Yuuri out of the crowds and off the dance floor. They glided through people, ignoring some flustered looks of those who clearly saw their dancing, until Viktor was satisfied with the distance away from peering eyes and spotted a dark area where the ceiling lights were blacked out above it. He definitely loved this place, and currently felt appreciation for cheap ceiling lights.

The music in the club switched and the floor was swarmed with an ocean of dancers once again as a string of popular music played, creating a pulse of volume to shake the walls and even the ground. This was the perfect opportunity and Viktor couldn't stop that devious smirk from spreading.

Yuuri crossed the line between light and dark before he was pressed up against the wall, vibrating against his back. They were drunk with lust as they desperately kissed, touching all the right places, thrusting at each other in hunger, when Viktor saw there was a lucky table next to them. Without breaking their heated kissing, Viktor lifted Yuuri to a sit and stepped in between his legs, keeping both hands at his hips to lock them together. Yuuri cradled his lovers face, keeping his legs tight around him, and rocked himself forward, swallowing Viktor's eager moans. Their hands soon yanked at each other, sometimes sneaking under their clothes just to feel how their skin goosebumped at contact; groaning into each other's mouths, competing to see who shattered first and Yuuri was smiling through it all. He expected this much after pushing Viktor's buttons, but Yuuri wasn't expecting his pants to suddenly become loosened at the front after being skillfully unbuckled and unzipped.

" _Hah_ -wait, Vik-"

Yuuri was cut off by a rough kiss before he pulled back in a low moan as Viktor took Yuuri in hand with a firm grip, stroking out the tension trembling between his legs. Through the distant flashing lights, Yuuri could see the eyes of a predator in Viktor's eyes, a color scheme resembling the deepest blue at the bottom of the sea, just cataloguing every bit of reaction Yuuri struggled to contain.

"This is what you wanted, right?"

Yuuri shuddered to the voice now at his ear, loose in his Russian accent. Viktor's voice tends to change with desperation and Yuuri can't help but arch his back and buckle into his hand. He hissed ardent yeses as the vibration of the table underneath wasn't helping his control either.

"You're beautiful, and then you surprise me." Viktor's smirking lips slid across the pulse point on his neck, to the edge of his jaw. "I love that about you."

Yuuri threw his head back, sighing to the ceiling as his hand went to comb through Viktor's hair, while Viktor took advantage to his vulnerable neck, grazing his teeth in a tempted bite but stopped himself again.

"Mark me," Yuuri whined, leaning his neck into his lips. "I want you to- _ah_!"

Viktor slowed his hand to bite down above his collarbone before sucking on the skin for as long as Yuuri could resist.  He wanted to mark him just under Yuuri's jaw but he couldn't after all. The thought of possessing this man and showing it off was seemed exquisite, but he couldn't bear the thought of the press stalking Yuuri, gossiping about such a menacing mark during or after his program. They don't need scandalous stories, not when there are people out there who will take that mark as a sign of invitation rather than ownership. As he pulled away, kissing the admirable mark on luscious skin, Yuuri gripped his shoulder, holding on for dear life to not slip off the edge - when suddenly Viktor pulled that hand off his shoulder and lowered it between them. While Yuuri was lost in pleasure, Viktor had undone himself.

"You did this to me, _Yuuri_. Now take responsibility," Viktor commanded with another gentle bite to his neck. Yuuri could make a mess of himself with just that but was determined to crumble Viktor with his touch. Yuuri's thumb slid over the head to begin, letting out a grunt and a sharp breath when Yuuri worked his hand just as well as Viktor did smearing slick all over Yuuri's throbbing erection.

Both hard and panting at each other's mercy, Viktor would grip his hip, digging into him, and Yuuri would pull his hair in a taunt. They enjoyed watching each other reactions, music blaring out their broken moans and hitching groans and both close to what they needed. That's when Yuuri realized they were in public, doing something so obscene at risk of being seen despite the darkness surrounding them, and causes his mouth to fall open in bliss. He grabbed Viktor by the chin, leaning against his temple to hiss at his ear while he teased the dripping head under his thumb.

"I want you in my mouth."

He felt Viktor twitch in his hand and licked the shell of his ear to add on more.

"Tomorrow I'll show you... _ah..._ with every move, every jump I land while I skate, that I'll be thinking about us right now."

Yuuri was suddenly yanked back by the back of his head as Viktor tangled his fingers in his hair, not painfully but to show Yuuri how his words were controlling him. Viktor pumped faster now, thrusting into Yuuri's hand with a low growl. So far Yuuri has succeeded in shattering Viktor, yet he, too, was in a vulnerable position that had him trembling for release.

"Viktor... I-I'm..."

 _"Yuuri_ ," Viktor mouthed at his lips, and despite the inaudibility, Yuuri could tell Viktor's accent on his name dripped. "* _Ty potryasayushchaya._ "

That's it. Yuuri arched forward, collapsing at Viktor's forehead as his body shook in relief. Warm liquid spilled into Viktor's palm and kept his hand around Yuuri to avoid smearing on their clothes. After regaining control from an orgasm he didn't know was in there, Yuuri raised his head to kiss Viktor's lips in praise, barely able to speak as he tried to control his ragged breathing.

Viktor won in the end when Yuuri's hand had faltered around him, until he dared look at the final result: the sight of Yuuri's flushed face was the shock to fall over the edge of his dominance.

" _Vitya._ " Yuuri's pleading voice was the seasoning to that pet name, along with one last pull of his hand, and Viktor makes a startled sound, jerking forward. His mouth fell open again in a silent moan and Yuuri bit his lip to see and feel it all.

Viktor had to slap his free hand up on the wall to keep him standing as he too released into the warmth of Yuuri's hand. He didn't even let himself recover before crashing into Yuuri's lips then feathering tender kisses at his cheek, to his eyebrow and the tip of his nose.

"So good, Yuuri, I can't-"

Cutting him off, Yuuri raised his closed hand and starting to lick what was spilling out of his fingers. He tasted Viktor, licking his lips in approval and pressed his tongue at his wrist, licking off a trail of semen up all the way until he reached the glistening, golden ring at the root of his finger, licking off the last bit from the metal and skin.

Viktor could only blink, eyes wide in pleasant shock.

"We should go clean up," Yuuri said cooly as if what he just did was no big deal before fumbling to fix each other's attire. He kissed Viktor lovingly and gently nudged with his knees to stand on his feet, while Viktor remained puzzled. He struggled to process what just happened, how this happened, before having the strength and sanity to follow Yuuri to the bathrooms, clean up and then recover his glasses from the bartender.

First an engagement ring (in Viktor's deepest heart of hearts) and now _this?!_

On their walk back, they miraculously managed to collect themselves so nothing further would happen in the privacy of their conjoined hotel room. It was a pleasure, at least, to know that Yuuri had much more to him that what Viktor had left to know about.

"You are sure to win," Viktor muttered softly in the elevator, which Yuuri heard in the silence.

"Yeah..." he answered sweetly with a nod, reaching up to kiss Viktor's cheek. "But even if I lose the gold, at least I'll win the world with you by my side."

The doors to the elevator dinged and the doors opened in time for Yuuri to step off first, otherwise Viktor would've attacked him once more. As a matter of fact, he had to excuse himself to go run up and down a flight of stairs to kill off his growing excitement before returning to their room.

If Viktor could, he would marry the little devil now. Just imagining what Yuuri would do if Viktor let him out of his reach was the thorn to his racing heart.

Barcelona... Oh, _thank you_ , Barcelona!

♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der'mó = "shit"  
> Blyad' = "fuck"  
> Ty potryasayushchaya = "you are incredible"
> 
> Correct me if I'm wrong. Fucking Google translate and other resources. xD


End file.
